Pokemon Journey
by Razor123
Summary: A young boy named Anthony goes on the Pokemon adventure of his life!
1. The Journey Begins!

Pokemon Journey!

Chapter 1

Hi! My name is Anthony. I live in the reigon known as Forto. It is well known for having every known pokemon living in this reigon. I live in a small town known as Wear Town.

Today I turn ten! That means that I get my first pokemon today!

I get out of my bed, and get dressed in jeans and a blue shirt. I go downstairs, and see that my mom and dad made me pancakes. I say thank you, and gobble them up! Then my mom gives me a small box. I open it to find an Xtranceiver, a pokegear, and a C-gear. I say, "Thank you guys so much!" and I hug them. My parents say, "Go out there and become a pokemon master!". I say, "Okay, but I will visit every month or so. Bye!". Then I grab my backpack and walk out of the door.

Chapter 2

I ran as fast as I could to Professor Canson's lab. As soon as I walked in, Professor Canson greeted me, saying, "Oh! Anthony! I've been expecting you! So, you're here to get your first pokemon, right?"

"Yeah!"

"So, as you know, Forto is the reigon with the most aubundance of pokemon. Every single one known to mankind is here! For that reason, we have every starter pokemon available. They are, Bulbasoar, Chicorita, Treeko, Turtwig, Snivy, Squirtle, Tododile, Mudkip, Piplup, Oshawott, Charmander, Cyndaquil, Torchic, Chimchar, and Tepig. I know there is a lot to choose from, a lot of people have trouble choosing."

"It will be a Cyndaquil, no doubt about it!"

"Okay, then."

He then handed me a shiny red and white pokeball. I opened it, and a tan and blue mouse with flames coming off his back appeared! "Cynda," is quietly said. "Hi Cyndaquil! I am going to be your trainer from now on!" I said to him. The Cyndaquil slowly walked up to me and sniffed me. "Cynda-quil!" he happily shouted. "Looks like he likes you, Anthony" said the proffesor, "You are almost ready to go! Here is your pokedex and five pokeballs.".

He haned me the goods and said, "Now you are ready to go! By the way, that Cyndaquil knows tackle, ember, and smokescreen.". "Thanks!" I said. And I walked out the door with Cyndaquil.

Chapter 3

"So, Cyndaquil, what do you want to do?" I asked. Cyndaquil grabbed one of my pokeballs and pointed towards route 1. "You want to catch a friend?" I asked. Cyndaquil nodded. "Okay!" I said. Then we ran into the tall grass. It wasn't long before we encountered a Zigzagoon. I said, "Cyndaquil! Use smokescreen!". The pokemon cerated smoke from out of it's mouth. The Zigzagoon then couldn't see. "Now use tackle and then ember!". Cyndaquil charged and hit the wild pokemon, then showered the pokemon with superheated wood particles. The Zigzagoon was out cold. "Go! Pokeball!" I said as I threw the pokeball at the uncontious pokemon.

The pokeball opened and sucked the Zigzagoon inside of it. The pokeball wiglled making a _boink, boink _sound. Then, it finally went, _ding! _sound. I had cought my first pokemon!


	2. Jeff

**Thank you for most likely viewing the first chapter. I will gladly look through and consider ideas. I will try to post at least once a week.**

Chapter 4

"Yes!" I said. "Cyndaquil!" said Cyndaquil. I had two pokemon now. I let Zigzagoon out. "Zigg," it said. "Do you want to travel with me and Cyndaquil, Zigzagoon?" I asked him. The pokemon nodded its head up and down. "Yes!" I said again. I put them both in their pokeballs.

By the time we were almost to a village called Camon Town, I saw a campfire. I walked toward it and saw a boy with a Slugma and Scyther. "Hi." I said. "Hi." he said back. "What is your name?" I ask him.

"Jeff."

"My name is Anthony.

"Are you a pokemon trainer, too?" he asks. "Yes." I say as I let Cyndaquil and Zigzagoon out of their pokeballs. "Cool!" he says, "Do you want to have a pokemon battle?" he asks. "Sure." I say. I turn around and look at Zigzagoon. "What moves do you know?" I ask him. He did better than telling me, he showed me. He could use tackle, swift, quick attack, and leer.

We got into position for a battle. It was a two on two battle. I had Zigzagoon up first, and Jeff had Slugma up first. The battle began, and I said, "Use leer and then swift!" Zigzagoon looked at Slugma with a mean face, lowering ts defence, and then shot golden stars at the pokemon. "Slugma use Ember!" the Slugma then shot superheated wood particles at Zigzagoon, badly hurting him. Then I commanded Zigzagoon to use quick attack, which hurt Slugma a considerable amount. Slugma then was commanded to use flame charge. He used it on Zigzagoon, almost knoking it out. But, I told Zigzagoon to use swift once more, and it was the end of Slugma.

Jeff returned Slugma to it's pokeball and sent out Scyther.

The Scyther was told to use fury swipes, and that was a one - hit - knockout for my poor Zigzagoon. I returned Zigzagoon to his pokeball and sent out Cyndaquil. I told him to use ember, and took tons of damage. Scyther used x - scisor, but Cyndaquil didn't take a lot of damage. Cyndaquil uses ember again, and I win the battle!

Chapter 5

"Wow, Anthony, you must be a veteran!" said Jeff. "No, this was my first battle!" I said. Jeff looked at me with an amazed face. "I am going to travel with you. NO OBJECTIONS!" he said to me. "Why?" I asked. "Because anyone who does that good on their first battle is a born legend.


	3. Levels and Ralts

**Thanks to ultimate spinosoarus for the ideas/suggestions, I will stop with the chapters within chapters thing, since I now know how to use the chapter system. Thanks for viewing, and enjoy!**

Pokemon Journey!

"Wow, really!" I said to Jeff. "Yeah, most trainers lose their first battle, and if they win, they don't totally demolish their opponent like you did me!" I felt really good about what he just said. Then, I realized it was getting dark. I told Jeff about it and he said, "We're traveling together now, aren't we? You can sleep in my tent.

Then, we put out the campfire, put our pokemon in their pokeballs, and went to sleep in the tent.

The next morning, I got up and woke Jeff up. We put the tent in it's case and left for Camon town.

We saw a wild Ralts along the way, and Jeff told me to try and catch it. "Oh, and here is one very important tool I need to give you," he said as he handed me a silver machine withe a blue screen and two green antanae. "It is a level counter, it will tell you the level of a pokemon 1 - 100."

"Cool!" I said.

I took Cyndaquil and Zigzagoon out of their pokeballs and scanned them. I found out that Zigzagoon is Lv.8 and that Cyndaquil is Lv.11. I then scanned the Ralts, to find out it is a Lv.15. "Whoa! that Ralts is stronger than any of my pokemon!" I said. I ran at it and told Cyndaquil to use ember. The Ralts took a good amount of damage , but used confusion and badly damaged Cyndaquil. Cydaquil got mad and used ember as hard as it could for 5 seconds straight.

The Ralts fainted in an instant after that. Then I threw a pokeball at it. It sucked the Ralts in, made a _boink, boink, _sound, and finally made a _Ding! _sound. I had caught Ralts! Jeff finally caught up with me. "Don't charge like that without warning me," he said, panting. "I was going to tell you that since that Ralts is a Lv.15, you just have to train it one level before it evolves into a Kirla. "Cool!" I said. "You say cool a lot don't you?" Jeff asked me.

**Sorry for the short chapter, I Just used it to introduce how I will make the characters find out what level pokemon are.**


	4. Full Party!

_**ULTIMATE SPINOSAURUS YOU ARE AWESOME!**_** Thank you for all of those ****wonderful**** suggestions. Anthony will catch a lot of pokemon this chapter. I feel the need to make him have six. The TV shows catchingwise are unrealistic. In the video games, I usually have six within two days.**

Pokemon Journey!

After I had caught the Ralts, I took it out of it's pokeball. I asked him if he wanted to go and train to evolve into a Kirla, and he nodded his head. I left Jeff at our campsite for the day, as he waned to start making lunch.

As me and Ralts were walking in the forest along the road, I set my level counter to automatic so that it would tell me when my pokemon leveled up, and what level wild pokemon and trainer pokemon are. Soon, I decided to ask Ralts to show me what moves he knew. I found out that he could use confusion, energy ball, psychic and double team.

Soon, we saw a Gible. The level counter said, _"Lv.13"_ "Use psycic." I whispered to Ralts. He did as I asked, and the gible started to float, losing health. But, it broke free and used sand attack. Ralts had sand in his eyes, But I told him to use energy ball. It almost missed, but it hit Gible on the fin on its head. The gible used take down on Ralts, but took recoil. Ralts used confusion on Gible, and I threw a pokeball at it.

Gible was sucked inside of the pokeball. _Boink, boink, ding!_ I had caught Gible!

We kept walking, and eventually saw a Mareep _"Lv.14" _I told Ralts to use energy ball. The attack hit Mareep. It got knocked over, but it got back up and used thundershock. Ralts got hit head on, but I commanded it to use psychic. The Mareep started floating and getting hurt, but it started using charge, and then used electro ball. Ralts got hurt very badly, but I then told it to use double team. Mareep looked confused, looking around at all of Ralts's duplicates. But it finally used discharge. Ralts was almost knocked out, when I told him to use confusion.

Then, the most amazing thing ever happened. They both evolved at the same time! _"Lv.16 and Lv.15!" _Ralts and Mareep started glowing, and then they changed form! Ralts evolved into Kirla, and Mareep evolved into Flaaffy! I told Kirla to use psychic, and Flaaffy got knocked out. I threw a pokeball and was delighted to har the _"Ding!"_ sound. I had caught a Flaaffy!

Finally, we saw an Oddish. _"Lv.13" _I told Kirla to use psychic. It hurt the Oddish, but the she was able to use take down. Kirla took a little damage, but he used psychic again and took out the oddish. I threw another pokeball, and was again delighted to hear another _"Ding!" _sound signifying my catch.

I now had a full party of six pokemon!sss


	5. Gym Badges and Dreams

Pokemon Journey!

I ran back to Jeff and told him about what happened. "Wow! I have never heard of anything like that happening before!" then he said, "I finished making lunch, so I took a little adventure too." Then, he pulled out a pokeball, ond opened it. He had caught a gloom! _"Lv.18"_, I heard my level counter say through my pocket. "Wow!" Doesn't my Oddish evolve into that?" I asked. "Yeah." he said.

Then, we ate lunch. The pokemon did, too. I let them play with eachother, and Jeff's pokemon did too. After a while, we put them back in their pokeballs.

We started hiking again, and finally reached Camon Town. "YES! MY FIRST GYM BADGE AWAITS!" I ran through the streets to a Pokemon Center and gave Nurse Joy my pokeballs. "Would you like to heal these pokemon?" she asked. "Yes." I responded. She put the pokeballs in a round machine, and it made a _"Ding, ding, ding dong ding!" _sound. "All better, she said as she gave me back my pokemon.

Jeff was waiting for me outside. "You just have to run when you are excited, don't you?" he commented. "Never mind," I said. Then I ran to the pokemon gym. I saw the gym leader standing around waiting for something to do then I walked up to her and said, "I challenge you to a pokemon battle!"

"OK!"

"Um..."

"Let's go!"

"Wait, what's your name?"

"Anna."

"OK, so... Anna..."

"What are you waiting for?!"

She then pulled out a pokeball and released a Rattata. Then, I pulled out a pokeball and sent out Kirla. He was my strongest pokemon, and he knew a few moves I haden't tried out yet. _"Lv.8"_

"Kirla, use psychic!" Kirla did as asked. The Ratatta was badly hurt, But it used bite. Kirla barely was injured, and he then used confusion. That was a short lived battle.

Anna sent out another Lv.8 Rattata. Kirla used psychic again, and got a critical hit. Yet another very short lived battle. _"Lv.17"_ My Kirla had leveled up.

Then things heated up when she sent out a Lv.9 Patrat. It used cut and then tackle, dealing a considerable amount of damage. Kirla used one of his new moves, psyco cut. It almost knocked out the Patrat, but he used cut and KOd Kirla. Then I sent out Flaaffy. He used thunderbolt, and it was all over for Patrat.

She finally sent out a Lv.13 Raticate. It immediately used hyper fang, cutting Flaaffy's health in half. Flaaffy used electro ball on the Raticate, got hit by a slam, and used thunderbolt to end the fight. I had WON!

"Good job" she said, returning the Raticate to his pokeball. "Here is the rat badge" She handed me a shiny gold disk with red fangs on it. "Thank you soooooooo much!" I told her. I turned to Jeff, who had got here a little after the battle had started. "Great!" he said. We walked out. It was dark now, but it didn't stop me from finding the slot in the badge case I had to put it in. I had bought that badge case when I was five, aspiring to be the greatest pokemon master in the world. That dream was starting tho come true.


	6. Ariana

Pokémon Journey!

Then, a girl walked up to me. "Did you beat my sister, the gym leader?" she asked. "Yeah." I responded. "Then I challenge you to a pokemon battle. " she said. "WAIT!" yelled Jeff. He pulled out a bunch of super potions, revives, and elixrs. He told me to take all of my pokemon out of their pokeballs. "You just had a gym battle, so we need to make your pokemon at full strength again." The following few minutes consisted of lots of crushing revival crystals, spraying potion, and feeding elixrs.

I was ready. "Let's go!" I said. I sent out Ralts. She sent out a Zangoose. _"Lv.37" _Right then I knew I was helpless. But if I beat the Zangoose with a bunch of pokemon, the one that I defeated him with would go up ten levels, easy. Maybe even more. I sent out Kirla. I told Him to use psychic. It did some damage, but he got knocked out by a close combat. Then, Flaaffy. Zangoose got a direct hit from a thunderbolt, but got knocked out by focus blast. Then, Gible. A dragon rage hit Zangoose, but a thunderbolt was quick in response. Predictably, a one hit knock Cyndaquil. Finally, an ember knocked out Zangoose. _"Lv.22"_ Cyndaquil had leveled up drastically like I predicted!

Cyndaquil started glowing, and,,, he evolved into a Quilava!

I looked Quilava up in my pokedex and found out that he learned flamethrower and lava plume.

She then sent out a Lv.37 Primeape. Quilava would level up a few times if he won this one, due to the still considerable level difference. Primeape used double team. Copies of itself surrounded Quilava. I told Quilava to use lava plume. Quilava made lava fly in every direction. The real Primeape got a particularly large glob of lava in the fell to the ground, covering his badly burned face. Quilava used flamethrower on him, which hurt him even more. Then, I noticed that the Primeape's burn was slowly draining his health. The Primeape managed to get up and use a weak brick break on Quilava, but got punished with a point-blank flamethrower. Primeape defeated! _"Lv.26" _Quilava went up another few levels, just like I predicted.

Then, she sent out a Lv.38 Dragonair. She immediately used twister. Quilava was thrown into the air, and I told Quilava to use lava plume. It rained lava down onto the Dragonair. Then I told him to use flamethrower. That made it rain fire. Then, on the way down, He used slam, using the velocity of the 75 foot fall to supercharge the attack. The Dragonair was badly burned, and barely had any health left. Then, she used dragon rush. This hurt Quilava pretty badly, But another slam was the end of Dragonair. _"Lv.30"_ Quilava had leveled up yet _again! _

Jeff said something to me that then changed Pokémon battling for me forever. "You can use a potion and a revive once each in a battle!"

I immediately sprayed Quilava with a super potion.

A Lv.41 Umbreon was her next Pokémon. He used dark pulse, which hurt Quilava a lot. He got hit with a lava plume, but countered with punishment. That was the end for Quilava. Then, Zigzagoon was next, but he was drastically was immediately taken out with a shadow ball.

I had lost. This was my first Pokémon battle loss. I respect her. "What is your name?" I asked her. "Ariana."

"So you are the gym leader's sister?"

"Yeah."

"Why aren't you the gym leader?"

"Because I didn't want to be one. I want to go on a journey. You can't do that if you are a leader."

"I am going to collect all the gym badges so I can challenge the elite four and the champion."

"That is what I am going to do too."

"Do you want to travel with me and Jeff?"

"Sure."


	7. Disobedience

**Ultimate spinosaurus, I am well aware that Quilava's level is way too high for Anthony. Ariana's pokemon I have decided have been with her for a very long time, so they obey her reguardless of gym badges.**

Pokemon Journey!

So me, Jeff, and Ariana left Camon town. On the trail to Odrid city, the next city with a gym, we decided to train our pokemon. But, when Quilava came out, he didn't obey me. "Quilava, use slam on that tree!" But he just sat there. "Come on!" no response.

I then went to Jeff. "Do you know why Quilava isn't obeying me?"

"It might be that you don't have enough gym badges, so he doesn't see you as a worthy trainer."

"So I need to get a few more gym badges so he will obey me?"

"Yup."

"Oh..."

"But, if he sees you defeat a lot of other strong pokemon, he might obey you then, too."

"So defeat other pokemon in the wild, with him watching, and he might obey me?"

"Yes."

"OK, thanks Jeff."

"No problem."

And i went off to go find pokemon to battle.

**Sorry for this very short chapter, I just used it to introduce a problem. Quilava is sorta like Ash's Chaizard was for a while.**


End file.
